facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kira's Kingdom
Kira's Kingdom (formally "The Holy Empire of Kira's Kingdom") is a nation located primarily in the West Pacific and holding multiple overseas territories. Known for its forceful interventionist policies it has earned in equal parts respect and hatred from many nations. History Formation, the "Shining Rebellion" In early 2010, the sudden disappearance of "Kira the Savior," the mysterious individual responsible for the global mass-killings of criminals between 2003 and 2010, triggered a major shift amongst certain Kira followers. Previously content to watch as their "Saviour" eliminated crime and corruption, they now saw the need to take action themselves. This action came in the form of rebellions in several countries, most notably the United States, Japan, Russia, and the Philippines. As the rebellion in the United States faltered, many of its participants would escape to other nations to take part in the local rebellions. Among them, Gene Smith fled to Japan where he would become a leading figure of the "Shining Rebellion." By 2013 the rebellions in Japan and the Philippines had succeeded in deposing the former governments, while rebels in Russia succeeded in seizing control of most of the Kamchatka Peninsula and declared themselves an independent state, and a small uprising in Alaska had successfully seized the Aleutian Islands. Of these, only the rebels in Japan, henceforth known as Kira's Kingdom, succeed in establishing a stable government under the "Right Hand of God Gene Smith", while the victorious rebels in the Philippines struggled to remain in power and those in the US and Russia faced the imminent recapture of their liberated lands. In February of 2013 the young governments controlling the Philippines, Kamchatka Peninsula, and Aleutian Islands agreed to be annexed into Kira's Kingdom. The United States and Russia would subsequently back down from their efforts to recapture lost lands, possibly still fearful of Kira's legacy, and the Philippines would be stabilized under Kira's Kingdom administration. Early History Following the rebellions and merger into a single nation, Kira's Kingdom quickly became active in international politics even as the fledgling nation began its steady growth into a world power, aided by significant immigration from all over the world as people sought a life led by Kira's ideals of a world without crime or corruption. It was at this time that Kira's Kingdom joined the United Imperan Directorate, a multinational alliance in which it would quickly rise to prominence. Constantly urging cooperation among responsible nations to solve global problems and swift, often forceful, responses to threats and crimes, these years foreshadowed the role Kira's Kingdom would take in international politics in later decades. Rise to Prominence By 2050 Kira's Kingdom had become a major world player. With rapid advances in technology supplementing it's sizable military it became ever more forceful in its dealings with nations deemed dangerous or unjust. By this time Kira's Kingdom had become a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council and now Emperor and Voice of Kira Gene Smith had risen to the top of the United Imperan Directorate. Government Emperor Gene Smith holds absolute authority in Kira's Kingdom, though he is often supported by several Imperial Advisors. In addition to the central government, several tiers of local government including Regional, Prefectural, and town/city administrations ease the burden of governing the country and ensure that local laws are in line with the needs of the citizen to which they apply. Leaders of each tier are appointed by the leaders of the tier directly above them; for example the Emperor appoints Regional Overseers, who in turn appoint Prefectural Overseers for prefectures within their Region, who then appoint mayors for towns under their jurisdiction. Despite being a non-democratic nation, Kira's Kingdom has remained free of the many ills often associated with such governments, such as oppression abuse of power. Emperor Gene Smith has on several occasions stated that "It is the responsibility of the government to ensure the well being of the people under its care. Any government which fails to do so no longer has the right to rule." Courts and Law Enforcement Kira's Kingdom places great emphasis on law enforcement, and has one of the lowest crime rates in the world. Police are given somewhat more freedom than in many nations, but strict discipline among police forces prevent abuse. A judges decisions are final unless challenged by another judge; up to two retrials may be held before the final trial's decision becomes final. In addition, the Emperor may choose to preside over high-profile cases and may hold a retrial even if the limit of two has been reached. Punishments for lesser crimes are similar to those in other nations, but more severe crimes are often met with harsh punishments including whippings and executions, which may be torturous in nature. Military The military of Kira's Kingdom, collectively referred to as "The Armed Forces of the Holy Empire," is broken down into five branches, the Holy Imperial Army, Holy Imperial Air Force, Holy Imperial Navy, Holy Imperial Aerospace Navy, and the Holy Imperial Marine Corps. In addition, while not considered a branch the Special Security Division operates independently of any of the five branches. Culture Thanks to the heavy immigration of its early years, Kira's Kingdom sports a culture comprised of elements from many parts of the world, most prominently Japanese and American. Both Japanese and English are considered official languages nationwide, with local languages being considered official in certain regions. Overall, the culture of Kira's Kingdom has been described as "vibrant" and "fun-loving," with a large percentage of the nation's music and other media being markedly upbeat. Religion Despite having an official state religion centered around Kira the Saviour and occasionally being portrayed as oppressive, Kira's Kingdom allows its citizens to follow most religions, only outlawing certain cults that promote violence or other crimes. Traditionally it has been held that followers of religions other than the state religion need only recognize Kira as a saint or other servant of their respective deities, or, in the case of polytheistic religions, as one of the many recognized deities. Outside the state religion, Shintoism, Buddhism, and Christianity are the most prominent, and there has even been some overlap as new sects merge concepts from one or more religions. Force Sensitivity While both Jedi and Sith remain rare in Kira's Kingdom, the nation is not without Force sensitives. Wielders of the Force typically fall into one of several categories: Dragoons, Samurai, Alchemists, and Device Magi. Dragoons follow the loosely-defined philosophy called the Way of the Dragon, which emphasizes using the Force for the realization of one's own desires. In addition to this philosophy a variety of fighting styles have been developed by the most talented Dragoons and have been adopted by many others, but styles developed by other Force traditions remain common. Samurai, like their historic predecessors, follow the ancient code of Bushido and utilize a variety of traditional combat styles. Lightsabers are rare among Samurai, who are instead commonly trained in the use of katana, polearms such as yari (which may have a shortened 'lightsaber' blade) or naginata, and may practice archery. Alchemy is the art of manipulating matter at a molecular level by using Transmutation Circles to guide the necessary energy, theorized to be provided by the Force. Use of Alchemy does not require Force sensitivity, and as such there is much debate as to whether it is truly a Force practice. Like Alchemy, Device Magic is only theorized to be an application of the Force, and there remains much debate over whether the "Astral Lines" utilized in Device Magic are the same as the Force. Device Magi, also know as Devicers, utilize computerized Devices with varying degrees of Artificial Intelligence to manage the application of "Astral Energy" towards spells.